


Nostalgie De La Boue

by rs_peaches



Series: A Chuisle Mo Chroí (pulse of my heart) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chan Seokmin and Jihoon are siblings, Chan is everyones baby i dont make the rules, Chan is my sweet baby, Chan is soft Wonwoo is horny, Cousins Junhao, Im mentally exhausted but its ok, Multi, Seungkwan would stab Wonwoo if she could, Some Humor, Soonyoung is Wonwoo's old childhood friend, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their friendship is very chaotic but that's the price of 13 people in one group, Wonwoo is a horndog, Wonwoo makes Chan blush all the time, its really shitty humor tho so ..., just people in love and happy with thier life, like i said i dont make these rules, thats just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rs_peaches/pseuds/rs_peaches
Summary: nostalgie de la boue: attraction to what is unworthy, crude, or degradingThey say that shes dangerous , too bad for her goody too shoes self , that a bunny is approaching lion territory , but thats not whet she sees . She sees a girl with medium black hair that makes a few mistakes . No matter how much they tell her she’s unworthy of her care and kindness she always remembers a phrase she learned traveling to China ."好奇心不杀猫，它只会加强 " - Curiosity doesn't kill cats , it only strengthens





	Nostalgie De La Boue

今年の話 - This Year's Story    

Jan. 01 

Vita Nouva - New Life 

    " Seokmin , oh my god it's not that big of a deal .” Chan whines at her older brother . 

    “ Yes it is I can’t believe we’re at the same school again , good thing my classes are near your I don’t want any thing to happen to you .” Seokmin replied . Chan is starting college at Pledis University with a scholarship in Dance and is also working on he Computer Science Degree . Her brother is working on his Phycology degree as he hopes to become a Psychiatrist . 

    “ If only Jihoon noona was here but she’s to busy at her studio , I can’t believe her professor gave them such a big assignment on the first day back ! They weren’t joking when they said Mr. Han was all work .” Seokmin whined .

    ” But let’s get you all moved in to your dorm , after you can meet my friends  .”  Chan and Seokmin grabbed the boxes as they headed to the building where Chan would be staying . Once they reached the room Chan opened the room with the key he received earlier . He was greeted with a girl with long blond hair with chubby cheeks and a boy with jet black hair watching something on a computer . Before Chan can open her mouth Seokmin was already speaking.

    ” Hello I’m Seokmin and this is my sister Chan . I’m assuming your her roommate . “ He stated at the girl before continuing “ please take care of her make sure she takes her medicines on time and don’t sleep with her on the same bed she can be -.” 

    “ Seokmin !” Chan whines as he cheeks flamed . The three let out a laugh especially her roommate .

    ” You can leave now , oppa .” Chan said as she tried to punch him out . 

    “ Awww ok later Channie !” Chan closed the door as she let out a sigh . She loved her older brother very dearly but sometimes he was a headache . 

    After a few the girl , Seungkwan and her friend Hansol helped her unpack as they socialized in between . She learned that Seungkwan was majoring in Performing Arts and Hansol in Art . She also learned they have known each other since kindergarten and have been inseparable . 

    After a while it was getting dark so Hansol left to his dorm and let the two girls alone . They decided to order some Janjangmyeon for the night and watch some movies on Seungkwan’s laptop .

’ _I think I’m gonna like it here ‘_

* * *

 

Feb. 18 

eenvoud - simplicity

  Its been a past month and Chan is getting very used to college life , which translate to instant ramen as her main food and her friends she made from Seokmin .There was Seungcheol the oldest and he was a Bio Chem. major , then Jeonghan she was undecided , the was Jisoo too as he was also undecided , Jun and Minghao where cousins from China  Minghao was younger than his cousin and a Computer Science major and Jun was in Theatre Arts . Jun was very quite while Minghao spoke his mind.  They also did dance with her . There was also Soonyoung she was captain of the dance team and Minghao's girlfriend , Jun was also dating Jeonghan . Mingyu was Jihoon's girlfriend but Chan already met her when Jihoon came home for the holiday . Gemini was a foreign student her mother was from Nigeria while her dad was Korean but she lived in the U.S for most of her life till she moved here , she was also Seokmin's friend from 2nd year in Middleschool, and she was also a Dance major . Soonyoung, Mingyu , and Gemini reminded her of Seokmin , they had a lot of energy but Mingyu and Soonyoung where very clumsy ensuring briuses and lots of scolding from their boyfriend and girlfriend by said clumsyness . Seungcheol and Jisoo where a lot more calm and really sweet . Jeonghan .... She was very mischievous a lot of time but still sweet she was like a angel with devil horns , she aso slept a lot . 

    Chan's classes where pretty tough most of the time , maybe its because she procrastinated a lot ( almost every assignment ) to binge watch movies but other than that her professors  weren't that bad . Nothing much had happen those days .

     _Little did she know college wasn't gonna be about studying anymore_

* * *

 

      April. 19   

izithakazelo ezintsha - New Interests 

    " Unnie no ." Chan whispered as she grabbed the book .

    " But Chanie please you've been all work and plus its spring break tomorrow ." Soonyoung whined 

    " I still have that project - ."

    " That's due a whole week away , please for me ." Soonyoung begged

    " Fine ." 

    " Yay , this is the last thing i ask you for ." 

    That's how Chan ended up at a outdoor party slash concert with a bunch of her friends drunk off her ass as the left her alone , except for Gemini she wasn't very fond of drinking . 

    " Hey Chan I'm gonna go look for a rest room you think you'll be ok while your gone ?" 

    " Yeah unnie ." Chan let out a sigh as she watched her leave . About five minutes later Chan was on her phone when she heard yelling , she looked up and saw that there was a band performing , she looked back down only caring when people came rushing through nearly knocking her out , honestly Chan was getting annoyed , Gemini must've had fucking diarrhea because Chan swears shes been gone for forever and the music blasting was just too loud for Chan's poor ears . Right when she was about to leave someone tapped her shoulder .

    " Whats wrong princess ."  Chan sighed great and now some guy - when Chan turned around she was met with the most pretty girl shes seen . She had beautiful dark brown eyes , slender nose , pink lips that was tilted in  smirked , and hair nice skin Chan would go into more detailed bt she didn't want to sound creepy . 

    " U-uhm nothing just parties aren't my thing , my friend Soonyoung dragged me hear ." Chan stumbled over her words making the other girl laugh . 

    " Good thing i found you before some creep did ." 

    " Hm ? but everyone's out watching people perform." Chan replied confused

    " Really are you sure " Now that Chan had looked around she had notice a group of guys try to peek under a girls dress commenting on her chest and wondering if shes a 'squirter ' whatever that means . Chan let out a uncomfortable shiver . 

    " Wow princess you've really got to watch you surroundings .'' Chan felt her cheeks heat up at the name 

    " Can you not call me that .'' 

    " Call you what ? " 

    " Princess , its very... flustering ." Apparently the other found it funny as she laughed once more her nose scrunching up cutely.

    '' But i don't know what else to call you sweetie .''

    " Ill tell you my name if you tell me yours ." Chan said 

    " I'm supprised most people know me by know ." 

    " Why ?" 

    " Lets say i did some bad things ." At first Chan was confused but when she figured out what she meant she gulped . 

    " Did you like." Chan makes a motion signalizing killing someone and the girl was dying of laughter as she was laughing so had her face was beginning to turn red .

    " No nothing like that just a few other things , but I'm Wonwoo , Jeon Wonwoo now your name princess ." and once again Chans cheeks were red .

    " Chan , Lee Chan ." 

    " What a cute name for a cute face ." Chan swears her cheeks were gonna be permanently red . 

    " Chan, I'm back sorry for taking so long the line was so - oh , I guess you've found someone to keep you company ." Gemini stopped to smirk before continuing" Well the others are waiting and Seungcheol looks like hes about to have a breakdown because more than have of them are drunk off their asses so he needs a few more hands ." Chan turned to Wonwoo as she smiled 

    " Well i hope to see you around Wonwoo .'' Wonwoo gave her a small grin

    " You too Chan ." and with that Chan and Gemini were off to attend to their drunk friends and a clearly stressed Seungcheol . They all crashed at Seungcheols as the sober ones Jihoon , Minghao , Seungcheol , Jisoo , Chan , and Gemini prepared for the pain of taking care of all the drunk , soon to be hungover people  Jenghan , Jun, Soonyoung,Mingyu , Seokmin , Seungkwan , and Hansol  . 

    Chan awoke to Soonyoung whining about her head and Minghao  telling her that its all her fault . She realized he was the last to wake up as she saw everyone was either getting taken care off or the other way around . Chan removed the covers off her as she went to the kitchen where she met Seungcheol preparing some hangover soup .

    " Oh , good morning Chan. Can you grab some bowls out the second cupboard for me and help me set up."The younger nodded as she grabbed the bowls and utensils . Once she was done Seungcheol came as he filled them with the delicious soup . 

    " Everyone come on ." Seungcheol called as they all sat down . It was silent for a while most not wanting to make a lot due to their and others headache . Chan ended thinking about Wonwoo , and the words she said . Of course her cheeks were pink at the pet names but what did she do ? What did she do that was so bad ? Chan didn't realized her confusion was obvious , till Minghao pointed it out 

    " Chan , you good ." 

    " Anyone know a Jeon Wonwoo ." Immediately after was chaos , people where choking , heads where turned wih wide eyes , and just overall madness well except for Minghao and Gemini

    " How do you know a Jeon Wonwoo .'' Mingyu asked for everyone except Minghao and Gemini

   " We were talking while Gemini went to the bathroom ." All heads turned to said name 

    " Hey im sorry i had to fucking shit , sheesh don't all murder me , besides you guys couldn't hide her forever ." Minghao nodded 

    " She has a point ." 

    " Lee Can stay away from her shes not a good person for you to really be around most of the times , and ive been friends with her since childhood ." Soonyoung said 

    " Guys chill I'm pretty sure she can handle herself ." Gemini assured 

    " Alright remember that when we have to deal with a hurt puppy , trust me Chan is like stained glass , beautiful but one wrong move its completely shattered ." Even though Wonwoo seemed like a negative thing Chan coudn't help but be intrigued

_Whats the thing about Jeon Wonwoo ?_

* * *

 

May. 03

 i wahie no ke ahi - fuel to the fire 

Its been two weeks since the interaction between her and Wonwoo and Chan thought that would be the last time seeing the other. It was the second to last day of the break and like many others Chan decided to sit around the campus and just relax on a laid out blanket under a cherry blossom tree as she remembered all the stuff that happened on their break while her eyes were closed . Seungcheol asking out Hansol , Hansol freaking out and saying yes tripping over his words and his feet . Seungkwan and Jisoo confessing that been dating since February which made Hansol freak out even more because 'you dont think its fucking okay to tell your bestfriend since the dawn of fucking time that you have a boyfriend ' Hansol's words exactly . Soonyoung being picked up from the police station because she tried to steal a bag of chips and fighting the store manager, luckily the officer sympathized for the starving broke college student Soonyoung was as she let her off the hook , but Minghao sure didn't " Soonyoung can i leave you alone for two seconds and you not do bullshit please ." '' But i was so hungry -"  " Then you call me ." Honestly a small bit of Chan understood her completely while the res was not for the stealing part . Over all spring break was fun , a little chaotic but hey that's what comes with 13 different personalities in a group . 

" Never thought I'd be seeing you out  here princess ." Chan opened her eyes as she sat up seeing Wonwoo standing in front of her . She gave her a soft smile as patted the spot next to her . Wonwoo was wearing a black crop top that was to her mid stomach as she had some ripped jeans and black and white converses on , she had a bag slung over her shoulder . She sat down next to Chan as she opened her bag taking out a sandwich 

" Want one i have another ." Chan felt her cheek turn pink 

" Uhm sure , thanks ." Chan took the sandwich it was a turkey , ham, and cheese . Wonwoo took out a black journal as she began writing occasionally looking at Chan .

" What you doing ." 

" A Project or my writing class ."

" Whats it bout ." 

" We write down moments we find important this year , and after we sum it up i a quote , it can be our's or someone else's." 

" Interesting , have you find anything interesting ." 

" You ." Chan felt her cheeks heat up 

" You never told me what you did that was so bad ." Chan suddenly said trying to change the topic  as she watched Wonwoo lay back 

" More like things , but nothing too bad just a few fist fights , a few joints here and there , and some occasional trespassing but that just scraping the surface a bit ." Chan let out a gasp as she look at the other with wide eyes . Wonwoo let out a chuckle

" Wonwoo you shouldn't do those things , violence brings nothing good marijauna isn't legal and you could get hurt or someone else by trespassing what if someone hurt you ." Chan said voice full of disapproval .

" Alright mom sorry . " Wonwoo teased  . Chan was red in the face as she pouted 

“ Do not joke around right now I’m trying to be serious .” 

“ Are you this caring with everyone .” 

“ A little bit more to people who I enjoy their company .” 

“ Aww I’m flattered princess .” Chan let out a whine as she covered her face . Wonwoo removed her hands off her face 

“ Why so shy ? .” Wonwoo asked leaning close almost nose to nose with the other . Chan looked a little disappointed when she pulled back 

“ What wanted something to happen , I was gonna go slow with you but we can move to some other stuff .” Once Chan realized what she meant her face was redder than a tomato .

” Oh my no ! I-I don’t think I’m ready for that !” She squeaked . Loving her reactions Wonwoo decided to keep going .

” So you think you’ll be ready sometime , but I’m warning you I’m not that gentle unless your into that .” Chan wanted to be buried six feet under .

” Oh my god , Wonwoo how can you say such things .” Chan gasped , only amusing Wonwoo even more 

“ Wow I got me pure one , but hey the purer the fruit the sweeter the taste . “ 

Oh my god Chan thought face begging to cool down as it got hotter and hotter. So it continued for a while til Wonwoo felt a little bad for the girl .

” Alright I’m done .” Chan let a sigh as she thought it would be the end 

“ For now .” After that Wonwoo going back to the  black journal . 

_ Lord , please give me strength .  _

* * *

 

May. 16

행복- Happiness

" Hey Chanie whats got you so happy ." Mingyu asked as she handed her the bowl of fruit . The others looked over at her as they were curious too . She felt her cheeks heat up . 

“ Probably texting that delinquent .” Seungkwan muttered distastefully 

“ She’s not that bad .” Chan whined . Honestly Chan found her so funny especially when they were out at a arcade and she competed with a 12 year old boy on DDR who thought Chan was pretty . Chan thought it was funny how satisfied Wonwoo looked . Chan let out a giggle at the memory only making Seungkwan scoff and some showing their distaste . 

Chan’s phone rang as she looked at the user . 

WonWon :) 

She excused herself ignoring the little comments trying to ignore Minghao’s “ If she wants that pussy let her get it .” And Gemini’s follow up with “ That’s wassup .” Highfiving after . 

” Hello “ Chan spoke 

  _Hey princess how you doing_

“Good how about you ?”

_Bored it gets pretty lonely without your company_

“W-Well jeez you make it seem like we’re dating .” Chan felt flustered at the other reply to her comment 

_That sound like a good idea , how about we go on a date ?_

“ R-Really ? “ Chan asked 

 _Mhm really , but my offer still stands at advancing to some more things_ . And Chan could tell that Wonwoo was smirking probably cause she knew Chan was red

“ I - I think I’ll st-stick to the date , Uhum how about today at 6:00 that new movie I’ve been waiting to see just came out today “ Chan replied 

_Cool ,pick you up at 5:45 ?_

“ Yeah sounds great .”Once the other hung up the phone Chan let out loud squeal as she jumped up and down before she began to freak out 

“ Oh my god this is my first ever date what am I going to do .” Chan began to freak out till she heard a voice . 

“ Want some help .” Chan turned around to see Minghao and Gemini 

“ Did I ever say how much I love you two .” Chan gasped and Minghao let out a laugh . 

“ C'mon before the others get curious , don’t want them to find out do we ?” And like that they were grabbing their stuff as the headed out . 

“ Hey where you guys going ?” Seokmin asked .

” Chan needs some help with her assignment .” Gemini lied and they were gone . 

“ Wait ... I thought Chan didn’t have any work to do ?” Jun mumbled 

“ Should we be worried ?” 

“ Maybe ? Let’s just wait “ 

»»»

 **Gembug** has created  : _DON'T add Chan to this gc_

 **Gembug** : Chan has  a date with Wonwoo today we’re helping her with getting ready

 **Boo-bitch** : WHAT THE HELL GEMINI I WILL CUT YOU UP THAT IS NOT A FUNNY JOKE 

 **Minghao** : She’s not joking 

 **CallmeSoon** ;) : Hao how could you let this happen ToT 

 **YoonAngel** : Oh my god are you fucking serious 

 **Drink water** : Gem and Hao the fairy god mother and father 

 **Yowawoo_ Cheol** : Jisoo this is a serious matter 

 **Jihoon** : Let’s Wait if it goes good then we leave Chan alone about her , if not we chop of Minghao’s balls 

 **Minghao** : Hey What the hell why me 

 **Gembug** : haha

 **CallmeSoon ;)** : Can he get a lighter punishment just sucking on his dick would get really boring and plus I might want children in the future 

 **Mingyu not Mingus** : Soonyoung Jesus 

 **Jihoon** : Please try to have some sort of filter 

 **CallmeSoon ;)** : Nope :) 

 **Minghao** : Back to the main point , nothing’s gonna go wrong trust me 

 **Jihoon** : But if so your chances of children are extinct 

 **Boo-bitch** changed the chat name to : _In loving memory of Hao’s Ballsacks_

»»»

It was getting closer to the time for Chan to leave and she was freaking out while the others tried to calm her down but she was so nervous .

” What if she doesn’t like me after this ?”

” And why would she change her mind ?” Gemini asked 

“....” 

“ Exactly , now come so I can fix your hair up .” Minghao said sitting her down in the chair .

He did her [hair ](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/428616089529238383/), Gemini added some loose curls to it and Chan went with Gemini to pick out a outfit . They decided on a [yellow ](https://us.romwe.com/Letter-Embroidered-Ringer-Tee-p-316202-cat-669.html)crop top , some[high waisted](https://www.fashionnova.com/products/light-blue-classic-high-waist-skinny-jeans) jeans and some [yellow ](https://www.vans.com/shop/sk8-hi-ochre-true-white?cm_mmc=GPF-_-google-_-merchantcenter-_-8GEQA0&rmatt=tsid:1013075%7Ccid:191532173%7Cagid:26624226053%7Ctid:pla-120010847319%7Ccrid:95842433453%7Cnw:g%7Crnd:17072952127604801649%7Cdvc:c%7Cadp:1o3%7Cmt:%7Cloc:9012007&gclid=Cj0KCQjwpcLZBRCnARIsAMPBgF30sdubp-8_CBpWjzEgP_f1mgLRkZFO7zYzcsCu-qFJqDY4nMCjFTEaAunuEALw_wcB)vans with a bit of white on them . They didn’t really give Chan any makeup like that just some foundation , highlight , a nude eye shadow , mascara , and some light pink strawberry flavored lip gloss . Minghao and Gemini high fived at their work . Right after they where done they heard a knock on the door . 

“ Right on time , I like this girl for our daughter what do you think honey .” Gemini let out a small laugh playing along 

“ I agree such a gentlewoman .” They all burst out laughing at their antics . Chan felt a little better now . 

Chan opened the door to see her date . She had on a [black ](https://us.romwe.com/Question-Mark-Print-Back-Drop-Shoulder-Hooded-Jacket-p-247739-cat-677.html)jacket , [ripped jeans](https://us.shein.com/Black-Ripped-Skinny-Denim-Pants-p-315893-cat-1934.html?url_from=adplapants160920021L&gclid=Cj0KCQjwpcLZBRCnARIsAMPBgF1YZ8ywlheaiZqPWhL_qfRdA9ASNEC4QSG8r0q0-bj-Oc4jET104zgaArLZEALw_wcB) , and [black huaraches](https://www.macys.com/shop/product/nike-womens-air-huarache-run-ultra-running-sneakers-from-finish-line?ID=4447651&pla_country=US&CAGPSPN=pla&CAWELAID=120156340013775124&CAAGID=20403772750&CATCI=pla-380625636615&CATARGETID=120156340018176302&cadevice=c&cm_mmc=Google_Womens_Shoes_PLA-_-G_WS_PLA_FNL+-+Nike_Nike-_-68100946510-_-pg1870395_c_kclickid_05e6c148-237a-4965-8e0d-fd7a1c13770c&trackingid=456x1870395&gclid=Cj0KCQjwpcLZBRCnARIsAMPBgF1k1wHtpij2vOUQuWTXdQu75InwlXTB8XI7U_DQFHYnkcxmZ_wqIccaAkEuEALw_wcB) on. Her hair was up so she could see the others[under cut](https://br.pinterest.com/pin/383650461993282495/) . Chan didn’t understand how someone can be that perfect just standing there .

” I think the point of a date is to go somewhere and not stand there and make heart eyes at each other .” Gemini said breaking the two’s train of thought . 

“ She’s right lets go princess .” Wonwoo said as they left 

“ Be back by 11:00 sharp or face the consequences .” Minghao said before the door closed .

“ Is he for real ?” Wonwoo asked and Chan’s phone buzzed .

 **GemGem** : he’s  not for real have fun Channie ! 

Chan was surprised when she saw a motorbike parked outside . 

“ Ever rode one ?” 

“ No .”

” You’re going to now .” Wonwoo grabbed her a helmet as she hopped on . Chan nervously got on waiting for Wonwoo to go . 

“ Well you must want to fly off princess , wrap your arms around me .” Chan felt her cheeks flushed as she did as she was told . 

“ Hold on tighter I don’t bite , unless your into that .” Wonwoo teased making the other more red in the face 

“ Stop teasing me .” Chan whines as she held on tighter . She let a gasp as the bike started moving , she held on tighter as she hid her face in Wonwoo’s back making the other chuckle . Once she got over her shock she began to look up enjoying the view of the city . It was actually really cool riding a motorbike . They got to the movies and Chan started to freak again 

“ Hey you good .” Wonwoo asked concerned .

” Just really nervous it is my first time going on a date .” Red cheeks ensued after her confession 

“ Well I’m glad I’m your first for this , hopefully I can be your first for another  event  .” It took Chan a long time to figure out what she meant . 

“ Wonwoo how inapropriate !” She gasped as Wonwoo began laughing 

»»»

Chan let out a squeal when the two main characters began to take off their clothes as the were getting closer to the bed . Chan should’ve realized why it was rated so maturely as she was regretting it now . She heard Wonwoo laugh as she closed her eyes and covered her eyes . She pulled her hands away from her ears and opened her eyes when Wonwoo tapped her , thinking it was safe only to see the male lead have a orgasm as he let out a load groan as his body shook . Wonwoo was crying of laughter at Chan’s mortified face . She was gaping so hard as he face turned redder by the second . God , have mercy on my soul Chan thought hoping there was no more of those scenes 

»»»

” It’s not funny !” Chan pouted as that made Wonwoo laugh only harder . 

“ Oh god your face was priceless .” Wonwoo said wiping her tears . Apparently there was a lot more sex scenes than Chan thought three to be exact and Chan was scarred each time . 

“ Alright I’m done promise .” Wonwoo said as she wiped her last bit of tears away .

“ Since we didn’t get popcorn or anything wanna go somewhere to eat I know this nice diner we can go to they make some killer BBQ chicken sliders . “ Wonwoo suggested 

“ Sounds good .” They hopped back on the bike as they went to the diner .

»»»

” Wonwoo you shouldn’t lie about stealing , especially to the police .” Chan scolded . 

“ C’mon , there has to be one time you lied about stealing something .” 

“ Okay .. but I still got caught .” 

“ Hypocrite much , but what happened .” 

“ I was 50 cents short and I wanted a gum ball so bad so I took 50 cents out my moms bag , but she’s caught me in the end .” Chan confessed as she looked down at her food to embarrassed to look at the other 

“ Oh princess you really are to pure for your own good .” 

“ Hey Wonwoo .” The two turned their head to see a red head girl with a tray .

” Hey Joy working a shift ?” 

“ Yea , who’s the cutie ?” Chan blushed at being question directed towards her

“ Fuck off Joy she’s my date  .” Wonwoo warned

 “ Jeez Wonwo don’t hurt me .” Joy replied .

” You guys all done ?” 

“ Yea , I’m paying in cash .” Once they payed the bill they left and got ready to leave driving back to the campus .

»»» 

Wonwoo came to a stop as she got to the front of Chan’s dorm area . Her and Chan hopped off the bike . It was pretty silent for a moment . 

“ Uhm thanks for the movie and dinner it was really nice .” Chan softly thanked as her cheeks went red . Chan was really hoping to have a kiss like in the movie , minus a certain … part . Chan began reliving her nightmare as her cheeks grew a darker red . 

“ Expecting something , something like a kiss  .” Wonwoo teased her as she leaned on her bike . Chan spluttered as her face went from red to crimson quickly . 

“ I-uh I mean ye-no ! It would be my first but i-it’s really o-.” Chan gasped as two soft lips pressed against her’s . Unresponsive for a few before she began ( trying ) to kiss back having a tough time . 

“ Relax .” Wonwoo whispered against her lips as she placed Chan’s arms on her hips as her’s gently rested on her waist giving a reassuring squeeze . Once Chan got the hang of it she began to get lost in the sensation . She felt Wonwoo’s hands move up her sides making her shiver before it landed on her face cupping her cheek as she pulled the other deeper the kiss .

Chan was breathless when Wonwoo pulled away , letting out a small laugh as she pecked the younger’s lips over and over again before taking them back this kiss was more passionate and a bit sensual as Wonwoo pulled her closer hands creeping lower . Chan gasped as she felt Wonwoo squeeze her ass . Wonwoo slipped her tongue in taking time to explore new territory . 

Chan was numb as her knees went weak , Wonwoo’s grip keeping her up . There was a small noise Chan was hearing till she realized it was her and she let out a small moan . She felt her cheeks heat up hoping Wonwoo wouldn’t notice for some reason. Wonwoo pulled away making Chan chase after a small whine leaving her lips at the loss . Both were panting hard as Wonwoo rested her forehead on the smaller’s 

“ Strawberry goes well with you sweetness ,” Wonwoo teased  “ but if you keep making those noises princess it’s going to be hard for me not to fuck you right here princess  .” Chan gasped when Wonwoo slapped her ass pulling her by her waist . Wonwoo pecked the other’s lips before separating. They were leaning in again when someone began speaking .

” As much as you two would love to eat each other’s fucking faces off , the others are starting to think you got kidnaped and Gemini and I already had to deal with their bullshit about this date thing already .” Minghao said from the Stairway . Wonwoo chuckled at Minghao’s comment . She let the dazed girl go . 

“ He’s right , before you go hand me your phone .” Chan complied still lost in a haze  . Once Wonwoo was done she gave Chan a kiss before she drove off . Chan was blushing like a high school girl  who had talked to their crush . She let out a sigh as she walked to the dorm with Minghao a smile never leaving her face . Once she opened the door she was already being interrogated . 

“ How was it did -.” Soonyoung asked 

“ Oh it was perfect .” Chan sighed silencing everyone . 

“ She was so funny and sweet we went the movies and went out this this really nice place - life is perfect , she’s perfect it’s a gift from the gods .” Chan gushed and the others were shocked . They turned only when they heard two people snort . They say Minghao and Gemini looking smug as they put their palms out . 

“ Pay up fools .” Minghao said as they all groaned handing them both money . 

“ It’s a shame Seok , its like our friendship didn’t mean anything to you , should of joined the right side . “ Gemini sighed as he handed her 600 won.

»»»

It was around 2:00 am when Chan was getting ready to go to sleep when she heard her phone go off  . She leaned over and grabbed it answering the call .

” Hello ?” 

_Hey princess , did I wake you up ?_

” No , I was just getting ready to go to sleep .” 

_Wow I’m surprise you don’t have a curfew_

“ Well I would be sleep by now but I was helping Hao and Gem count their money . Can you believed they betted on us !” Chan said 

Did you get some of the share 

“ No I didn’t want any .” 

_But you could of used it to get yourself something nice_

“ Having me time isn’t my thing I prefer buying someone else something “ Chan said 

_Well guess I have to spoil you now . But I was wondering if you want to go by the tree around 9:30 ish_

“ Sorry I have class till 10:00 .” Chan said visible in her tone that she was pouting . 

_That's ok how about I pick you up from your class ._

“ Ok I’m in building 17 , see tomorrow wonwon .”

  _Wonwon , like the name . Cute , just like you ._ Chan felt her cheeks heat up 

“ Goodnight Wonwoo .” Chan said 

  _But why I’d rather stay up talking to you ._

“ No go to sleep .” 

_Alright night princess ._

” Night  Wonwon .” Chan hung up , pulling the bed sheets more on her . She went to sleep with a smile on her face 

_She never had such a amazing sleep like she did_

* * *

 

  June. 15

অনুভূতি - Feelings

It’s been almost a month since the date and Chan and Wonwoo began to hung out more and go on more dates . They went into more depths of their relationships , cuddling , kisses , spending nights together watching movies . But one thing  wasn’t clear . What were they ? We’re they friends with benefits  or are they girlfriends , just what were they . Chan was plagued with this thought and it wasn’t planning on leaving . She was currently at Wonwoo’s room , kissing the other on her couch , straddling her lap 

Chan broke away from the kiss as she looked at Wonwoo . 

“ What are we ?” Wonwoo brows furrowed 

“ What do you mean ?”

” Wonwoo are we girlfriends or what .” Wonwoo shrugged as she looked away . Chan knew their was something wrong 

“ Wonwoo .” No response 

“ So we’re ignoring people now .” Chan was getting annoyed as she got off the other 

“ Why are you acting like this , it’s like you don’t want to date me after all this .” 

“ Maybe I don’t , maybe this isn’t what I want .” Chan felt her face heat up as tears filled her eyes 

“ How could you .. lead someone on like that .” Chan whimpered as her voice cracked . Wonwoo was still stone faced facade breaking when she felt a hand slap her , her eyes widened 

“ I hate you Jeon Wonwoo I should’ve never fell for you !” Chan yelled as she ran out the house tears streaming down her face . Wonwoo touched her burning cheek as she felt a pang of regret hit her chest . 

»»»

” Chan you in here .” Gemini opened the door to Chan’s room were the other was crying with a bowl of chip and dip by her side , Tv playing lowly in the background . The others were there too as they also looked worry 

“ Why are the rest of you guys here I thought you ‘ wouldn’t be there to fix my broken heart ‘ .” Chan mocked with a bitter tone 

“ Lee Chan do you actually think that we would do that .” Jihoon said as she sat by her younger sister . Seokmin following suit as he rested his head on her shoulder . They all soon came sitting  down next to the moping girl .

” Chan , I’m sorry . If I had known this would’ve happen I wouldn’t have let you get hurt . God I feel like such a bad friend .” Gemini said as she looked at her friend . 

“ It’s ok Unnie I should’ve listened to the others more .” 

“ No we were wrong too we shouldn’t have been such killjoys .” Mingyu said and Seungkwan added 

“ We should’ve supported you more .” 

“ I guess we’re all wrong .” Jisoo said and everyone nodded 

“ But that’s what 13 people bring , happiness , anger , joy and more .” Jeonghan said 

“ But one things for sure we’re perfect the way we are .” Seungcheol and Seokmin said 

“ A bit dysfunctional .” Jihoon pouted our making everyone laugh . 

“ But we wouldn’t change it for the world would we ?” Hansol asked a grin filling his face 

“ Hell naw !” They all yelled even Chan as they all bust out laughing . The mood was lighter as they died down . 

“ Now that’s over Minghao and Jihoon let’s go .” Gemini said 

“ Why those two .” 

“ Because they won’t murder Wonwoo in sight . I need to give that girl a piece of my mind .” 

»»»

” It’s taking me so much to not punch you in the fucking face right now Wonwoo what the fuck , if you knew you didn’t feel anything why the hell would you do that to her .” Gemini fumed as she looked at the other . Wonwoo was silent as she felt like no excuse she made was good .

“ It’s a shame , you had her in the clouds she was so happy whenever your name came up . Do you know how hard it is to see you baby sister cry about the same person she was head over heels for . ‘ Wonwoo isn’t like that ‘ ‘ Shes so sweet and kind ‘ ‘ I think I’m in love’ . You had her lost in the thought of you . To lead her on like that is fucked up .” Jihoon sneered . Gemini and Jihoon went back to the truck as they were getting annoyed . Minghao sighed before speaking 

“ I hope you realize what your gonna miss . I think it’s best you stay away from her for a while . I believe some people deserve second chances but I’m not always so forgiving , later Wonwoo .” Minghao said as he left leaving Wonwoo to her own loneliness . 

»»»

The first two weeks and Chan doesn’t look like she’s doing any better . She looked at their texts , she mopes , and she’s just looking sad . But on her third week she felt a lot better but she was still missing the other . Chan was standing  by their tree when someone turned her around .

” Hey cutie what’s a gem like you doing out here all alone .” It was a tall guy with black hair . 

“ I’m waiting for someone .” Chan said as she gave him a smile . He leaned closer to her as his hands were moving closer to her backside

” How about you come with me where we can have some fun .” Chan was startled when his hand rested on her ass . She tried to move away but he was hot on her . 

“ Can you back up please .” Chan asked shakily as he tried to press himself against her . 

“ But why .” He groaned 

“ Dude she asked you to back up what’s so hard to understand .” Chan gasped as  she heard Wonwoo’s voice . 

“ And what will you do .” The boy said going over to Wonwoo pushing her . 

“ Dude fuck off .” He shoved her again as he sneered at her 

“ And what will -“  _Crunch!_

The noise the man’s nose made when Wonwoo punched it made Chan wince . Wonwoo let out a growl as she kept swinging at him . 

“ Wonwoo stop , please .” Chan begged but the older didn’t hear her . Getting worried Chan quickly grabbed her from behind to prevent her hitting Chan . She pulled her away as the dude went scrambling away .Wonwoo began to calm down watching the man’s figure get smaller . She moved out of Chan’s hold as she looked at the younger . It was silent for a while making Chan feel awkward .  Chan’s eyes we’re getting teary as she looked at Wonwoo .

“ Sorry I’ll get going- .” Wonwoo cut herself off when Chan hugged her hard almost knocking them over her grip tight . Chan was crying onto her neck  as she nuzzled her wet face there .

” I miss you so much Wonwon .” Chan cried as she felt her cheeks go red . “ I’m sorry  .” Chan was crying harder now as she kept  rambling on . Chan felt uncomfortable with the reappearing  silence , she looked at the other with a tear stained , red cheek face . 

“ Won -.”  Before Chan could finish Wonwoo pinned her against the tree as she was locked lips with her . The younger gasped as the feeling of her tongue  slipping inside . Wonwoo gripped her thighs , hoisting her up and wrapping her legs around her’s . Chan had never been kissed  like this , of course they kissed but never like this . It was a new feeling and it left her melting  . The kiss was holding so much emotions that it almost overwhelmed Chan  , like Wonwoo was in deep pain , vulnerable in Chan's touch  . It left Chan weak and she  only wanted it more , consumed by it lie it was a drug . She let out a small whimper as she was pulled closer , Wonwoo  cupping her cheek , still pulling her  closer by the second , like she was going to run away if she let go   .

Chan was startled when she felt something cold on her cheeks realizing that Wonwoo had shed a few tears . Chan pulled away as she gasped against the other’s lips . She softly cried the other’s name before her lips were greedily devoured once again . 

When Wonwoo pulled away she was breathless . The two where a mess , tear streaks on their cheeks , swollen lips , red cheeks , and both gasping and panting for breath as they rested their foreheads on the other’s .

” I’m so sorry princess . God I don’t  deserve you , I’m such an ass . Do you know how much I regretted those words the moment I said them . It took me so much not to punch myself when I saw you cry . What if I didn't come fast enough , something bad would’ve happen sand I wouldn’t hav-.” Chan kissed the rambling girl gently as she ran her hands through her hair . 

“ It’s okay Wonwoo  .” Chan smiled and Wonwoo smiled back . 

»»»

Chan groaned as she moved her head out Wonwoo’s neck as she grabbed her phone. She saw Gemini calling her . 

“ Hello ?” Chan groggily answered 

“ _Lee Chan where are you it’s been six hours since you last contacted us where are you !_ ” Gemini fumed  . 

“ Me and Wonwoo made up . I’m at her dorm room . “ Chan was shocked when the other hung up .

" Wow , guess that's all she needed." Chan went back to sleep in the crook of Wonwoo's neck 

 »»»

Wonwoo was woken up when she heard banging on her door . She carefully moved the younger off of her as she answered the door 

" Who do you think you are you think you can break my Channies haert and try to woo her back , huh ! " Seungkwan yelled , her face red with anger . " She should've never -" 

" Wonwon , whats with all the yelling ." Chan asked as she rubbed her eyes sitting up . Seungkwan walked over to the girl . 

" Hey , Chan lets go back to our dorm -" Chan whined 

" We just think it would be -." Seungkwan started 

" Don't worry Kwannie I promise it'll be good this time , trust me ." Chan said as she held out her pinky . Seungkwan sighed as she held her pinky out interlocking . The others left not without Seungkwan and Jeonghan threatening Wonwoo.

” Hey , how’d you sleep .” Wonwoo asked as she pecked the sleepy girls forehead .

“ Good , now come back .” Chan whined making grabby hands . Wonwoo chuckled before laying on the couch , Chan immediately getting comfortable onto of her .

“ Princess .”

“ You know your mine right .”

“ Mhm , but I want to hear it .” Chan said sitting up 

“ What ?” 

“ That I’m your girlfriend .” 

“ Alright . Lee Chan is my girlfriend , she is the one I’m going to show my love to . Whether it’s with kisses .” Wonwoo stop to peck her cheeks making Chan laugh . “ To hold her close when time get tough , or just when I feel like loving her . “ Wonwoo smiles as she pulled Chan closer . Wonwoo began to smirk “ Or by making her scream my name when I’m in her pussy .” Chan squeaked when Wonwoo grabbed her ass , squeezing it hard .

” Wonwoo ! That’s not called for .” 

“ But it really was .” 

* * *

 

July . 16

lascivious - person's behavior that is driven by thoughts of sex ( Lust ) 

Ever since last month when Wonwoo and Chan made it official Wonwoo had been getting more handsy and a lot more physical . Little innuendos became groping and neck sucking but nothing ever past that . While Wonwoo seemed very ok Chan was dying , very sensation had her melting , had her addicted like a drug always coming back for . It made Chan want to do way more , but Chan was scared and embarrassed . She had never did anything sexual  . She never even touched herself before , so for another person to had her scared and nervous . The two were on Wonwoo’s bed , Wonwoo had Chan putty in her hands as she kissed her slow but rough as her hands wandered and groped , and Chan moaning against her lips . 

“ Wonie , I want to go further .” Wonwoo pulled away , Chan whines as she tried to connected their lips . 

“ Chan look at me .” When she did Wonwoo let out a groan . Her eyes were glassy and her pupils blown , her cheeks red , lips swollen and panting . She looked so lost in the feeling and Wonwoo more of it . 

“ Are you sure .” 

“ Yes please Wonwoo .” Chan gasped as the other began trailing kisses down her deck . Wonwoo dragged her lips up to her earlobe as she bit it 

" You know what you're asking for right ? " 

"Y-yeah I-I want you to be my first ." Chan said nervously , trying to sound confident even though she was very scared . Like she said before this whole thing was new . She wasnt even rean really comfortable with having sexual thoughts . But Chan trusted Wonwoo her heart was telling her that it was going to be ok and she trusted that feeling .

“ I’ll try to be gentle for you but I’m not gonna hold back too much , and don’t even think about covering your mouth . I want to hear every sound . “ 

»»»

” Princess , what did I tell you .” Wonwoo tsked as she pulled the other’s soaked panties off her , groaning at how wet she was. Chan let out a whine from behind her hand , it was hard to not cover herself and shy away . She wasnt used to the sensations and certainly not the noises that where coming out 

“ B-but its embarrassing .” Chan gasped hips jumping at Wonwoo's finger playing with one of her folds. Wonwoo rolled her eyes playfully , moving Chan’s hand and kissing her softly . 

“I’ll be nice this time but next time I won’t be so forgiving .” Wonwoo warmed as she went back to her main focus . She spread Chan’s legs , kissing from her calf to her inner thighs where she sucked dark marks . Chan let out a moan as her legs tried to close . Wonwoo slapped her thigh gently as a warning before she moved closer to her heat . Chan moaned as Wonwoo licked from her hole to her clit , her thighs shaking when Wonwoo sucked on it . Her thighs must’ve been closing because Wonwoo gripped them and pried them open farther .Wonwoo took her time making Chan feel good , sucking and licking at her clit , toying with her nipples , just playing with her most sensitive areas , pulling out pleased noises out of Chan . 

Chan jolted when she felt Wonwoo slide her tongue inside her .She bit her lips gently enjoying the feeling while trying to not moan , but it wasn't working.  Chan couldn't think , the pleasure messing with her thought process . Chan was a mess , body flush , eyes closed ,hands gripping at the sheets ,thighs shaking violently , hips jumping , moans muffled as she bit her swollen lips trying to stay quite , and rocking against Wonwoo’s tongue as she let out loud drawn out moans . She felt hot all over as pleasure consumed her . Wonwoo moved back to her clit , only making the younger moan harder . Chan rolled her hips against Wonwoo’s tongue as she let out loud moans at the increase of pleasure .Chan whined when Wonwoo pulled away .

” Why- .” Chan was cut off when Wonwoo kissed her . She was so deep in the kiss when she felt a finger slip into her vagina . She pulled away from the kiss as her head went back a groan slipping pass her lips at the feeling  .

” How does it feel ?” Wonwoo asked as she trailed kisses from her stomach to her breast taking a nipple in her mouth .

” Feels weird .” Chan gasped out followed by a little giggle . Wonwoo laughed a little at her reaction . Wonwoo rested her forehead on the other as she began speaking .

” Can I finger you now .”

” That sounds a little weird .” Chan giggled 

” Can I piston my fingers in and out of your sex hole .” Wonwoo said making them both laugh . Once they calmed down their eyes were back on each other’s . Wonwoo smiled at her as she cupped the other’s cheek taking her lips into a sweet kiss .

” I’m gonna move now tell me how it feels .'' Wonwoo moves slowly watching Chan’s face for any signs of pain . Chan closed her eyes feeling shy under her intense gaze as her cheeks flushed . Chan let out a moan , pleasure bubbling all in her body . 

” How does it feel ?” Wonwoo asked after a while . Chan was having a hard time speaking , gasps and moans ony coming out 

” F-feels - oh Wonwoo there .” Chan cried as her legs quivered  . Wonwoo smirked as she added another finger pressing them on that spot . Chan's legs closed around Wonwoo as her back arched off the bed , the other started to become more vocal gasping out Wonwoo’s name in pure pleasure  .

” You're doing so good princess taking my fingers so well .” Wonwoo cooed as she pecked the other’s lips as her other hand caressing her cheek . Chan gasped when Wonwoo did a hard thrust into her . 

“ Oh god Wonwoo more !” Chan cried as she moved her hips trying to take her fingers deeper. Her head flew back as she gripped the sheets tighter . “ Feels so good .” 

“ Ok baby don’t worry I got you .” 

»»» 

Wonwoo learned that Chan looked her prettiest when she was sobbing her name as she came , her thighs shaking as her back arched dangerously off the bed . When she started screaming Wonwoo’s name when the oversensitivity came . The two just finished taking a shower , Chan wore some of Wonwoo’s clothes . Wonwoo pulled Chan closer on the bed as she pressed a small kiss to her forehead .

” How you feeling princess .” 

“ Happy and sleepy .” Chan mumbled . Wonwoo chuckled as she gave the other a small smile .

” Goodnight princess .” 

“ Goodnight Wonwon .” 

»»»

“ Hey Wonwoo .” Jinha greeted when Wonwoo she opened the door 

“ What’s up ?” 

“ As RA I have to make sure everyone is comfortable in their dorm area  . But I did get a few bit complaints about noises from this room . I’ve been asked by some to next time .” Jinha cleared her through before speaking her cheeks turning pink .” To control how loud you and your partner are in bed .” She ended with red cheeks . Wonwoo laughed at the request 

“ Alright Jinha I see what I can do .” 

“ Thanks bye Wonwoo .” Jinah said as she left .

_ Welp that’s too bad , guess their problem won’t be solved  _

* * *

 

Aug. 19

maʻiʻo - content 

Chan loved August , it meant autumn was coming and that meant the leaves changing to its beautiful red , orange , and yellow colors . Wind blowing gently as it was cool giving it a refreshing feel ..  It also gave Chan an excuse to wear Wonwoo's clothes as she realized Wonwoo had a good amount of jackets that where very comfortable. . Chan thought she was sneaky enough to where Wonwoo wouldn't notice that half of her jackets were missing .

" I hope you know that i still need some of my jackets ." Wonwoo said from her bed while Chan was going through her closet looking for another to take .

“ But their so comfy especially on long days .” Chan pouted , walking over to the bed and flopping on it . She rolled over to Wonwoo as she traced patterns of her toned stomach . Wonwoo did a lot of Boxing and Swimming on her free time . While Chan was still active with her dancing her body wasn’t as toned . Chan answered her phone when it rang putting on speaker 

“ Hello .” 

 _Chan come over , you’ve been with Wonwoo so mush it’s like you almost forgot we exist ._ The others whined 

“ But I’m kinda busy .” Chan said , she wasn’t lying she was busy spending tim with Wonwoo 

  _With what ?_  They sounded so funny all talking in unison 

Chan decided to mess with them by not responding 

 _Wow , I can’t believe this_ . Jisoo said 

 _Their probably fucking_ , Gemini said Wonwoo probably turned her into a sex fiend by now . Jeonghan adds on with a sigh

 _Can you guys not talk about my baby sisters sex life , thanks_ Seokmin and Jihoon said in unison 

Wonwoo burst out laughing as Chan was embarrassed , how could they think like that

“ Guys ! Your on speaker , god I don't respond for a few seconds .” Wonwoo took the phone from Chan .

” Don’t worry she’s still innocent we’ve only fucked once and man the RA has to come over about noise compla -“ 

“ Wonwoo ! Don’t tell them that !” Chan screeched over the other praying that they would change the topic

“ She’s be over there in 10 , bye .” 

»»»

" I can't believe you had your first time , did it hurt was she careful ." They bombarded with questions .

" I'm not answering these questions ." She protested .

" It would really be ok to not hear about her sex life ." Jihoon gagged .

'' can we do something else '"

" Sure ." 

»»»

Something else became halve them drunk or tipsy while at a Karaoke place .

" I wanna know 하늘을 나는 것 같다는데 , I wanna know know know know , what is love? 사랑이 어떤 느낌인지 .' Jeonhan and Jisoo sung as the other's danced to the song , certain where better sf they knew the dance very well. Chan was sitting drinking her Cola while she watched the other's , a content smile on her face .

She felt someone sit next to her , she looked over to Seungcheol.smiling softy at him .

" Hey , you ok ?'' Seungcheol asked 

" Yea . Have you ever just felt like everything is where it should be ?" Chan sighs a smile dancing on her face " I just feel so ...-" 

" Content ? " 

" Yeah ." 

»»»

It was around 10 at night and while Chan would be sleep she was up . Chan hasn't been able to stop her mind , ever since the Karaoke Bar she's been thinking and thinking about the things that make her life nice . She was currently at a restaurant down where here hometown was in Suwon . Pledis University was in Seoul so it did take a little while to get there , about 30 minutes , but for the outcome . 

" Aigoo Chan-ah its been forever since ive seen you look at how well you've grown . You look just like your mother so beautiful .'' Minju gasped . Minju was a older lady in her 50's , she had black hair that was mostly gray due to her old age . She was also Chan's grandmother , well not really . Its complicated .

" Halmi it wasn't that long ."

" Its been almost 2 years ." She scolded , Chan giving her a bashful smile .

" Hows school met anyone yet ." The other asked .

" Yeah , hopefully i can take her over here ."

" I know your hungry , Ill make you some food ." When Minju came back with ome Buldak , Kalgusku , Tteokbokki , Mandu , and Kimchi han was about to cry of happiness . And they where big bowls of it that could last a while 

" Halmi , why would you make all this for me when you know i wont finish it all .'' Chan teased 

" That's why i got you takeout boxes and bags to carry them , now let me make you something to drink ." Minju repleid 

»»»

When Chan came home she was greeted with lips on her , which had her surprised .

" Do you not think it’s important to tell me or your friends that you left . God you had me so worried .” Wonwoo scolded knocking her forehead on the others gentle enough to where it wouldn’t hurt too bad .  

“ Sorry .” Chan said as she pecked the other’s frown . 

” You better have a good fucking reason why you left without telling us .” Chan heard Jihoon say from behind Wonwoo

” I was at Halmi’s Resturant . “ Chan said moving to face the others 

“ Are you fucking kidding.” The others said in unison , startling Chan . Whats up with them and this synchronization thing 

“ You better have left overs as your apology .” Seokmin said “ Ughh I miss her food so much .” Chan laughed at the others .

” Well it’s a little cold , Wonie help me heat this up and serve it .” 

»»» 

“ Wow this fucking awesome .” Wonwoo mumbled as she ate some of the kimchi . Everyone was out in the front room , girlfriends , boyfriends , and best friends where seated comfortably with their partner or friend . Since Chan had enough food to feed the whole nation she had enough for the others . Everyone was happily watching tv as they destroyed the food 

“ Your lucky that you where at her place and brought back food because I would’ve beat your scrawny ass .” Jihoon said making her laugh .

” You love me too much .” 

“ We all do .” Gemini said everyone humming in agreement .

” Especially me .” Wonwoo whispered in her ear giving her a kiss on the forehead making her blush . 

_Life is good_

* * *

 

Sept. 05  

Oh garoto ! - Oh boy !

Chan rushed through the door looking for Wonwoo , to find her behind bars . Chan gasped as she went over .

"Oh thank goodness your okay , how are you going to do this when we have a date tomorrow .What if you did something bigger and the person wasn't so nice     ." Chan whined clearly upset 

" So this is her huh ." Chan turned to see a officer that looked very similar to Wonwoo she was a bit taller and looked older .

" Hello I'm Chan you are ..." Chan trailed . It was obvious she was the officer who picked Wonwoo up , but she seemed to know Wonwoo , amlost on a personal level

" Wow Won i cant believe you didn't tell her about me . I'm Seulgi , her older sister ." Chan's eyes flew open as she looked the other before looking back to Seulgi 

" Wonwoo talks about you all the time , you should hear how she talks about how beautiful you are and shes not bluffing ." Chan felt her face heat up when she watched Seulgi look her up and down . Is the flirty aura engraved in the family .

" Thank you , you are very charming yourself ." Chan replied ,trying to sound friendly .

" Uhm instead of flirting let me the fuck go ." Wonwoo said annoyed as she rattled the bars . Seugi rolled her eyes at her sister before turning back to Chan .

" Oh yeah i hope you brought money , specifically 250,000 won ." Chan nodded as she went to wallet handing her the money . Seulgi went over to where Wonwoo was waiting and let her go . Chan went over to her and flicked her forehead hard . Wonwoo whined rubbing her forehead 

" Jeez , im sorry i promise i wont get into anymore trouble for a while ."Chan pouted 

" No ,no more trouble period .''

" Ok on one condition , I want unlimited kisses and hugs , and more sex whenever i want , lets fuck right now in fact  ." Chan spluttered as she chocked on her spit .

" Wonwoo oh my god , have a filter I--we are not doing that here that will not be apart of the agreement ." Chan said as her face was so red that Wonwoo thought she as gonna set on fire .

" Fine but the kisses are still up for grabs ? " Chan let out a approved sound and Wonwoo leaned down pecked her cheek .

" C'mon , bye Seulgi see you soon ." Chan waved 

»»»

" Awe look at you when you where younger Won you looked so cute ." Chan cooed with Seulgi . Seulgi had come over to visit (to embarrass Wonwoo with embarrassing baby photos) Won woo groaned as she rested her head in the crook in Chan's neck , dying of embarrassment.

" I remember the time we wen to the beach as a family and Wonwoo when my mom wasn't looking took off all her clothes and ran to the water , thank fully someone kind and nt some pervert gt her and brought back ."

" Wow Wonie been a troublemaker since young huh ." Chan teased , squeaking when Wonwoo bit her neck .

" Don't you have a spouse to go to ." Wonwoo mumbled 

" I knew you would say that that's why i told them before i left ." Seulgi had married Joy a doctor she met . They have been married for 5 years now happily and have a dog name Mint .

" Since we're on marriage , Chan you have her whipped you should hear her . ' if i wasn't a broke college student i would've married her Seul ' . "  Seulgi  teased and Chan giggled 

" Oh really ." Chan teased making the other groan .

_Oh boy , please let this be over soon_

* * *

 

Oct. 31 

Halloween - the night of October 31, the eve of All Saints' Day, commonly celebrated by children who dress in costume and solicit candy or other treats door-to-door.

'' Chan no matter how  cute you act im not letting you hand out flyers in that ." Chan was a rabbit magician .and Wonwoo was a wolf

"But why ?"

" Because for one the shorts are too tight and short , the stockings , too much cleavage , oh and the tail just draws more attention to your ass . The only ok things are the little wand , hat , and ears." Wonwoo observed .

" But you wont let anything happen to me right my big bad wolf ." Chan said as she wrapped her arms round the others waist ." Please for me .'

" Fine but as soon as something bad happen we're leaving ." 

»»»

" Thank you , hope you vave fun .'' Chan waved to the people . Its been a good hour and Chan was still cheery unlike Wonwoo who wanted to leave . Luckily people had the common sense to not try anything slick yet . Just when Wonwoo thought it was going to be peacefuls he heard two people wolf whistling .

" Hey you passing out flyers for the Halloween bash ." A guy with brown asked Chan , she nodded smiling handing them one .

" What are you ?" The other with raven hair asked looking her up and down

" What you cant tell im a bunny magician ." Chan pouted as she gave a little spin .

" Oh really a magician that’s cool . I know a few tricks ."  The first guy said

" Really , what is it  !" Chan said excitedly not knowing his true intents

" Making cuties like you cum on my cock ." He replied . Chan gasped her cheeks turning red from shock and embarrassment 

" I heard bunnies like carrots but what about nuts ." The other pervert added  making the other more flustered .

" Oh my -" 

" That's enough assholes ."  Wonwoo said through gritted teeth 

" What are you gonna - ." Wonwoo grabbed the brown hair arm twisting his arm in a painful position before kicking his back sending him to the floor . The other tried to attack her from behind , only for Wonwoo do kick him in his crotch making him cry out and fall to the ground .

" Now scram ." and they did just that , Chan went over to the other 

'' Wonwon , you okay ." Chan asked checking for bruises  gasping when Wonwoo took her lips into a rough kiss as her hands wandered everywhere . Soon Chan was putty with the way Wonwoo was kissing her . 

" Princess please be more careful , imagine if I wasn't there . It worries me how obvlious you are some times ." Wonwoo sighed when she pulled away 

" Im sorry i just wanted t help the others with the party ." Chan pouted , Wonwoo quickly kissing it away . Soon after Mingyu and Jeonghan came out , their faces lit with happiness 

" This is such a success , can you guys stay a little longer ." Before Chan can speak Wonwoo was already at it . 

" Hell no im not gonna keep protecting Chan from these perverts , ask Minghao and Soonyoung ."  Wonwoo said before pulling Chan away , the other pouting .

" See you guys tomorrow tell me how it went ." 

»»»

" Wonwoo i though you meant something different when you said changing out our outfits ." Chan panted against her lips , moaning when Wonwoo's hands slid into her shorts as they wandered and groped , rubbing her clit  ocasionaly .

'' That's what happens when you date a big bad wolf , you could get deceived .'' Wonwoo replied ." Now hush  ."Chan moaned as Wonwoo unhooked her bra . Soon she was full naked , but Wonwoo was still fully clothed 

" Can you please get naked too , its embarrassing only the only one   ." Wonwoo chuckled at her request .

" Patience princess ." 

* * *

 

Nov. 21 11:59 pm

生日快乐！- Happy birthday !

 " I have gathered you all here because as we all know its Jihoon's birthday in a few seconds .'" Chan said two seconds passed before everyone except Wonwoo's phone pinged .

* * *

 

Nov. 22 12:00 am

" Chan i understand that you want her to have a good birthday surprise but its fucking 12:00 in the morning , most of us are fucking tired and wanna go ." Gemini whined and the others hummed .

" No , we need all the time we can get to get ready . Seungcheol , Jeonghan ,Jisoo , Jun , and Soonyoung will go get decorations , Seokmin , Gemini , Hansol , and Seungkwan will  go to the store and get snacks . Me and Wonwoo will make the cake and I got all the ingredients already, and Mingyu you get the best part keep her distracted no matter what it takes ." Chan said and everyone nodded .

" Jesus Wonwoo is she this bossy in bed ." Soonyoung groaned 

" Nope , not at all ." Chan gasped as she felt her face get hot 

" Okay that's it bye everyone we’re starting at 8 am , I was going to wait later but Wonwoo and Soonyoung ruined my mood ." Everyone groaned .

" Soonyoung why ." Gemini groaned as everyone got their stuff and began leaving.

»»»

” Won no you need to get ready , they’ll be here in a hour .” Chan protested . Chan was currently putting on her face cleanser . Wonwoo had come in in her bra and boxers . She grabbed the other’s waist , kissing up her neck . 

“ Wonwoo , please we can’t .” Chan whined as Wonwoo began sucking marks on her neck making Wonwoo groan and pull away . Wonwoo walked out the bathroom slapping Chan’s ass hard making the other yelp as she cupped her sore bottom . Once Chan was done getting ready she went back to the room . Wonwoo was laying in the bed with her phone . Chan went to the closet  to pick out some clothes . She hesitantly went for the bottom of her shirt as she looked over her shoulder .

” Nothing I haven’t seen princess .” 

“ Shut up .” Chan mumbled blushing .

»»»

” Alright everyone remember what to do ?” Chan asked , everyone nodding . 

“ Then lets go we have until 2:00 so let’s go .” They all headed to their respected places as they got to work .

»»»

“ Wonwoo stop eating the cake batter before you get yourself sick .” Chan scolded taking the bowl from her . 

“ I’ve been doing it for 20 years I think I’ll be fine .”

” Whatever , you take out the other cake in the oven .” The oven wasn't big enough for two pans so they would just make them one at a time . Good thing the cakes didn’t take to long to bake . A good hour . Chan was glad they started early , how it looks right now they’ll have some free time . Once both cakes where’s done Chan grabbed the icing and piping bags . Chan may or may not taken a backing class for 5 years , where she learned how to make some awesome cakes . She was done icing the cake , but she noticed she only had two containers instead of three , the containers are huge so it shouldn’t be hard to find . She was correct as she looked to see Wonwoo sitting on the counter eating the soda icing as she wrote in her black journal , very focused on what she’s was doing .

” You still haven't told me what your wrote about ." Chan said making Wonwoo look up .

" You want to know ."

" Yup ." 

" Close your eyes nd count to three ." Chan trusted her as she complied

" One..Two .. Thr- Wonwoo ! "Chan gasped when Wonwoo swiped icing on her cheek . 

" Hey ! That not what you promise ." Chan pouted . She scooped some out swiping it on Wonwoo's nose and cheek .

" Hey ! Oh , its on now ." Soon they where covered in icing , sprinkes , and more ingredients due to their little food fight . The two where throwing flour now at each other Chan laughing as she ran away from Wonwoo who had flour in her hands . She heard a loud noise and a groan , immediately Chan ran over trying to see if she got hurt .  As soon as she did she was covered in more flower as Wonwoo grabbed her by the waist .

" Got you ." 

'' Wonie , though you where for real hurt ." Chan pouted 

" Sorry , but you look cute pouting covered in the cake ingredients ." Wonwoo teased making the other laugh .

'' Shut up ." Chan giggled , taking their lips into a kiss . Wonwoo chuckled , smiling into the kiss . Soon it became more heated as Wonwoo tilted her head making the kiss deeper as she pulled the other closer by her ass , Wonwoo was sucking on Chan's neck when someone started speaking .

'' What the hell ,you two are supposed to be getting ready not trying to fuck and why are ou guys covered in cake ingredients .'' Seungkwan scolded . Wonwoo groaned before pulling away . Chan was red as she couldn't speak .

" Because we are and we finished anyway for your information ." Wonwoo bitterly replied , annoyed that they didn't go farther .

" Wonwon , be nicer ." Seungkwan gagged at the pet name . Wack!

" Ow ! What the hell ."

" You stop acting like a kid Kwannie , so immature." Hansol scolded making Gemini and Minghao snicker .

" Okay , now all that's left is the d-." The others came through with the decorations .

" Damn Chan that's a fat ass hickie ,people all  the way in fucking Africa can see that ."  Soonyoung gaped . Chan turned to a smirking Wonwoo , slapping her arm .

" Jeon Wonwoo that is not funny ." Chan pouted and Wonwoo wrapped her arms around her waist as she tried to remove the others pout 

" So why are both of them covered in all that stuff ." Jisoo asked , breaking the two love birds out their trance . 

" Wonwoo were still in these dirty clothes we need to shower .'' Chan said .

" Alright lets go ." 

: No shower sex , we don't wan to hear that ." Sonyoung  yelled , making Wonwoo laugh and Chan scolding her for laughing because ' Wonwoo its not funny !' . After lots of funny shampoo mowhawks and laughs later , they two haeded back the front fresh and clean .

" Finnaly it only took you guys forever . we could use some hands ." Jeonghan whined 

" Jeonghan ou have been lying on the couch this whole time .What the hell ." Seungcheol said annoyed

" We're done any ways , and not to far off its 1:25 , so we got some time . Chan call Mingyu to see where she's at .

 _H-hello_ . Miingyu asked her voice shaky 

" Hey Mingyu unnie wh-." Thud , a gasp followed after " Unnie are you okay .'' Chan asked 

 _Mhm_ . Mingyu replied shaky . Hey mhm  _I- ah , have to call_ \- _mhm Jihoon harder_ . Chan gasped as she dropped her phone a squeak leaving her lips .

" Chan what happened .''  Everyone asked at one all going silent at the loud " _Jihoon faster_ ." that came out he phone . Chan was mortified at hearing her sister and girlfriend doing it , her face drained of its color. Minghao rolled his eyes grabbing the phone and hanging it up .

'' I can't believe i just heard that ," Chan squeaked mortified still , her face still drained of color . The others held in their laugh for the sake of the youngest as they found her reaction funny , except Wonwoo as she let out a laugh 

" Wonwoo , you're such a bully stop laughing ." Chan pouted .

»»»

The party was going good as Jihoon seemed to like it . Mingyu and Chan hadn't spoke to each other after the incident  both embarrassed .' It wasn't till Wonwo told her to stop being a baby and go talk to her' . Once they did Chan felt better . They party lasted for a few hours before everyone began to get tired . They cut the cake after helping clean before leaving .

'' You did a good job princess ." Wonwoo said as the other began to drift off to sleep .

* * *

 

Dec. 25

Merry Christmas !

 _Wham !_  " Wonwoo get up its Christmas come help me wake up the others ." Wonwoo groaned rolling to the others direction

" Ugh give me five ." 

" Three minutes tops '' 

" Kiss please ." Wonwoo mumbled and Chan rolled her eyes jokingly , going over and pecking her lips.

' Wow , i feel ready for the mornig now ." Chan giggled at her

»»»

" Alright now that everyone I made a schedule for all the thing we're doing today if you didn't get the message i have it on printed paper . Any questions ." 

" Why does 4:00 have a smirking face ?" Chan hummed as she shrugged her shoulders 

" Alright lets go ." Chan said and they all got up heading to Seungcheol and Jeonghan's beaten down trucks .  Everyone almost had a seat except there wasn't room for one person . Wonwoo and Chan decided to share a seat with chan laying up against Wonwoo her legs around he hips , and he ace nuzzled in the crook of her neck .Wonwoo noticed how quite Chan was .

" Baby , don't doze off , we cant have our energy sleepy ." 

" Mmh just a little please ." Chan mumble cutely as she looked up lips is a small pout .Wonwoo gave her a chaste kiss 

" Alright princess ." They arrived to their first destination which was Myeongdong . Of course this was Gemini's request mainly, because ' everyone knows that Myeongdong has some bomb ass street food ' Gemini claims , which she isn't really lying. They mainly just ate streets food but the did other things. 

Next , they went rail biking in Gangchon , of course it took a while to get there but it woh it as everyone having fun , especially the three youngest who where racing through the streets , laughs falling out their lips .

" Jesus  slow don my body cant handle such extreme thing anymore ." Gemini gasped the others agreeing .

" Lol ive seen the dead move faster ." Hansol snickered .

" Just wait Choi Hansol . " Seungcheol and Hansol bushed 

" Ouuuuu ." The rest teased before speeding off leaving a flustered Hansol and a smirking Seungcheol . 

" You're the worst ."

" I know ."

»»»

It wa now 4:00 and the others where confused on why Chan was bringing the to a empty looking building . They whee walking in pitch black with Chan guiding them . 

" Close your eyes all of you and turn the ter way ." Chan flicked on a light . " You know how i didn't hand any of you guys your presents yesterday , well they're here now , open your eyes ." When they did they all let out a gasp . Their family was their smiling at them . Some where happy while some where bawling , especially Gemini and to Chan's surprise Jun and Minghao . It was a hassle to get some from overseas , with the help of a 3 part time jobs and Halmi , her job was complete . Gemini's father was in jail serving time  , he lied to her that he wasn't being released till next week and her Mom came to see her from Nigeria . Gemini was so happy and   Seokmin right there making sure she woyuldnt pass out from pure shock . Jun and Minghao had missed their parents dearly as they found it hard to visit them a lot .Jihoon was with Mingyu and his family . Chan was happy and content once again but she wasn't done .. She pulled Wonwoo to the side hugging her .

" Come on , me and you have somewhere to go ." Chan said to Wonwoo .

" Guys well be back , have fun go around the city I'll be back in a hour." 

»»»

" Babe turn back , i cant do this ." Wonwoo said her voice cracking . Like Gemini , Wonwoo's father was sentenced to jail time . Wonwoo was 12 when he was arrested and the last time she visited she was 15 , seeing him after 5 years was nerve racking . What if he didn't want to see her anymore , was he hurt when she stopped visiting . 

" Hey , Im here for you . Its gonna be okay . I promise ." Chan reassures after a few minutes in the parking lot the two went in .They met with the worker who asked for relation and everything . Once Wonwoo went in she and Chan sat at the table waiting for her father . When he came out Wonwoo put her head down . Chan watched as he sat down , silence after .

" Wonwoo , look at me ." He said softly and when she did , she broke . Tears streamed down her face , her body shaking , as sobs broke from her lips . Her father looked over at the officer silently asking for promising to go over to her , receiving a nod . He stood up as he went over to her and hugging her . Wonwoo cried hard into his jumpsuit as she weakly wrapped her arms around him . Once she as calmer he tilted her head up smiling at her .

" Hey , wonton , missed me ." Wonwoo giggled at her childhood nickname her dad had for her as she hugged him tighter . 

" I sure did .''

" Im glad you met that girl , maybe she'll keep your badass out of trouble." He said making Chan blush and smile at him .

" She has ... God , i missed you so much dad im sorry i stopped visiting ." 

" Its okay , you have other important things ." 

" I wish you weren't in here ." 

" 5 more years , wonton ." 

" 5 years to long ." 

" Alright Jeon time's up ." The officer said as he came over . They hugged quickly before departing .

" Thank you Chan ." Wonwoo said and Chan died laughing 

" What , whats so funny .''

" Its weird that you didn't call me princess or something , I though you forgot my real name for a second ." Chan said making the other roll her eyes 

" Always so playful '." 

»»»

They ended up going to Halmi's place to eat , everyone was with their family as they sat at their table .

" I have a announcement ."Minghao said and everyone went silent . He took a breath before facing Soonyoung and her parents  ." Soonyoung -." 

" Whatever it is yes ." 

" Do you know what i was about to say ." 

" Absolutely not .''

'' Then let me tell you fool ." Minghao said making everyone laugh ." Kwon Soonyoung my girlfriend of 6 years , I remember the first day I met you ,  you ran into a locker chasing after a stress ball that was rolling away ." Soonyoung groaned as her face grew hot " Even with that fat knot on you forehead you sill were cute ." 

" Is this supposed to be romantic ." Soonyoung pouted 

" Stop being a baby , an yways I remember having a fat crush on you. Of course I was told i had no chance since you where so popular with the guys , but here i am now . Even though you stress m every second worrying if your going to create a mess that i always clean up , I still love yu . Even when you whine that im not romantic and leave only to pout outside whining how you're gonna leave me , i still love you . I love your smile , the way your eys light up when you happy , when you trying to be serious at practice only to goof off , or when you pout and whine , when you do something wrong and blame everything except yourself -" 

" Get to the point meany ." Soonyoung said . Minghao went over to the girk as he took her hands into his .  He looked her in the eyes before speaking 

" Soonyoung ,i love you . I dont o a second without thinking about you , your always on my mind , whether its worry or not . Ok , wow im getting nervous." Minghao got on one knee as he looked at the shocked other .

" Kwon Soonyoung will you -" 

" OH MY FUCKING GOD , HELL YEA ." Soonyoung cried pulling the other up and into a kiss . Minghao pulled away wiping his fiance's tears . Minghao grabbed the rings as he slipped them on .. Soonyoung was a sobbing mess while Minghao was smiling at her pecking her lips softly . 

" Mother , im getting married can you believe this , I cant wait to rub this in Minyoung's bitch ass face, serves that bitch right for saying I'd nerver get married ." Soonyoung huffed making Minghao laugh .

" So childish ." 

" Wonwoo looked over to Chan who was crying silently, happy for her friend .

" Awe don't cry princess .' Wonwo teased .

" Shut up Wonwoo." Chan pouted and Wonwoo laughed kissing he wet cheek 

* * *

 

Dec. 31 

Sa bag-o nga mga sinugdanan - to new bginnings 

Wonwoo , Chan and the rest where at a new years eve party . It was a minute till the till the new year .

" Lee Chan , thank you for  being in my life . Not just as a girlfriend , but someone I can depend on . I want to spend my new year with you . Le Chan i love you ." 

" I love you two  Jeon Wonwoo ." 

"5.."

"4..." Wonwoo leaned down to kiss Chan 

"3..."Chan leaned up as her eyes closed

"2.."Lips got closer as Chan sighed at the feeling of them brushing against another

"1.. "Lips connect in a loving kiss 

" Happy New Year !" 

Jan. 01 

the new year - the day evryone is waiting for

Wonwoo pulled away smiling as she wrapped her arms around Chan's waist looking at everyone happy for the new year 

»»»

At first i thought this project was silly , a littletime waster . But as i went through the year I found my interest Lee Chan , my muse . I now understand the importance of this. I also understand what it feels to love someone like you love Family . I remember going through my life , only looking for quick pleasure , whether some quick sex in a public bathroom , or the quick adrenaline I got from stealing .  When I broke her heart i finally realized she's all i want , nothing else . I though i lost her . Its true what they say you dont know what you need till its taken from you . I found my interest and my purpose . 

 

 

> " ** _You don't love someone because they're perfect, you love them in spite of the fact that they're not_**. “

     - _Jodi Picoult_

Chan loved me  for all my flaws . No matter how many times I had do a something wrong she was always there for me . I guess its true what they say opposites attract .

Wonwoo closed her book , turning ff the lamp , and heading over to the bed getting ready for sleep . Chan hummed happily as she pulled Wonwoo close . The older smiled placing a kiss on her forehead .

                                                                                              

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh way I finally finished ! Yay  ! * pats herself on the back * . I'm pretty happy with the way this turned out . I did get some inspiration fro a AO3 author i love Swanny_Writter , i love their writing style very much and the way they do concepts . I'm not sure of their gender so don't ask . I love the name Gemini as I met a girl with a name like that once , she was very sweet and funny .  If you didn't know Jisoo is a trans male btw . I'm honestly so okay with how i got no proper sleep , ensuing mental collapses , where i couldn't even think without going crazy . I just needed a story that had my favorite things . Fem!SVT , Lee Chan , Jeon Wonwoo , SVT in general , POC characters , Lesbians ,and Badboy/Girl & Goodgirl/boy cliche . If you look through you probably saw some inside jokes but they are hard to see a bit . I love learning new languages , Im currently working on Spanish , French , and Korean . I'm pretty stupid so if there is any grammar mistakes or spelling I'm sorry . Comments are very appreciated


End file.
